


Heart's Desire - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jack just wants Sam happy, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 14, Trials of Hell (Supernatural), mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Jack wants to help Sam after overhearing a nightmare which results in a rift being opened. Jessica is brought from a world in which Lilith was never killed and now she and the demons reign while they work to break Sam in Hell. Unable to leave her to that life and pain, Sam and his family go to her world to save it.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sam Winchester Big Bang 2019-20





	Heart's Desire - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for Clowns or Midgets' wonderful story ["Heart's Desire"](https://clown-or-midget.livejournal.com/15909.html)

** Cover: **

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/72/f1/WX2tWMCO_o.jpg)

** Chapter Headers: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/76/32/Wv1KsYQy_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/df/ORDzVCzJ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/44/88/HZSWfuQC_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/56/VgdfqxPz_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/52/II81sFcn_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/f5/99vqAarY_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/35/92/PkfYYRuP_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8e/cc/cIzSWBz9_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/75/9b/E5m0k3ZM_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/03/rhKu3S8x_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/ee/thfzznz9_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/59/33/R3g0sy0W_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e6/c4/HDYeRNep_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/8f/ixCSJzVt_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/71/e1RNOwK0_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/39/25/n8604UI9_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ff/84/04fIVle9_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/e7/8lddkRtm_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/ac/pTxFOLJF_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/12/ibN844O1_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/2f/b1mUYFAT_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/df/05/8XGv4uZr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/5c/BGerzMVE_o.jpg)

** Scene Pic: **

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ee/df/FmETVqnp_o.jpg)

*********************

** Notes: **

**_Images:_ **

_Sam/Jess/John & Sam:_ [Fractured-Simplicity](http://fractured-simplicity.net/daydreaming/gallery/)

_Rest:_ Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title/Chapter Headers:_ [Chiangmai Hostel](https://www.dafont.com/chiangmai-hostel.font)

_Credits:_ [Aladin](https://www.1001fonts.com/aladin-font.html)

_Names:_ [Castela](https://www.dafont.com/castela.font)

_Scene Text:_ [Arucard](https://www.dafont.com/arucard.font)

** So that's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my wonderful author tons of love!! **


End file.
